


Something Beautiful

by blanchtt



Series: 500X LEDA [12]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: If she’s learned one thing, it’s that life is messy.





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Quelque Chose de Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946990) by [Agogobell28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28), [blanchtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt)



> Rare-pair minific prompt: Sarah/Delphine, sun on a black sky.

 

 

 

If she’s learned one thing, it’s that life is messy.

 

She may spend an hour doing her hair, straightening it or curling it just so; ten minutes can pass in which lipstick must be applied and blotted correctly and applied again; and choosing an outfit is _not_ something that can be rushed.

 

And all of these, all of these attempts at order, at an image, are obliterated (but not before being appreciated) by _Sarah_ –

 

Sarah who kisses so earnestly that lipstick ends up smeared across both their lips, Sarah who runs hands through her hair in eagerness, nails light against her scalp, Sarah who gives a succinct and appreciative _huh_ at her outfit, eyes big and dark, before divesting her of thousands of dollars’ worth of couture that ends up on the _floor_ of her apartment.

 

She can hardly mind, when Sarah makes her come like she does.

 

It is a privilege of sorts, as she sees it, to wake up in Sarah’s bed, to Sarah next to her, a hand pushing limp curls back behind her ear softly, because Sarah has other things to attend to, more important things.

 

“Breakfast?” Sarah asks, voice rough from sleep, and Delphine turns over, sighs, and nods, watches Sarah through her lashes, lazy, as the other woman smiles, heaves herself up, and slips out of bed.

 

Sarah turns her back to her, strips the few scraps of clothing they had bothered to put back on last night, and paces in front of the closet. As much as she’d like to watch, though, Sarah is a master at being ready on a moment’s notice, and she is not. And so Delphine rakes a hand through her hair, draws it away from her face, and gets up, heads to the bathroom and shuts the door behind herself.

 

She rushes, usual routine in shambles, but knows that no matter what Sarah will be waiting there. She washes her face and adds a bit of make-up, fixes her hair into a messy French braid, and exits, picks an outfit in their empty bedroom, and grabs her purse.

 

In the living room, Sarah waits, playing some sort of hand-slapping game with Kira that she lets Kira win, mostly.

 

“Ready?” Delphine announces in place of a question, because the restaurant fills up quickly, and grabs Kira, hikes her up on her hip, lets out an _oof_ that she hopes no one hears, and feels Kira cling around her neck, giggling.

 

They leave, and it is late, and are led to a table outside, which works for a warm spring morning.

 

It is probably crystal-clear what their relationship is, what they’ve spent the last hours doing – Sarah sits slumped at the table, nursing a coffee, watching Kira draw on a placemat, and Delphine reaches into her purse, finds the pen Kira asks for and shifts her seat closer, reaches out to run fingers through Kira's curls before asking, " _Oui, mon chou?_ "

 

It is certainly not how she ever imagined her life would pan out. But Sarah, an unruly black gash against the sunny morning, reaches out, nudges her elbow and smiles at her, slow and genuine as Delphine doodles something alongside Kira's drawing, and Delphine can’t imagine it now playing out any other way.

 

 

 


End file.
